1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal focus telephoto lens for an auto focus camera such as a single-lens reflex camera or an electronic still camera.
2. Related Background Art
An objective lens of this kind has heretofore had the tendency that when focusing is effected, the movement distance of the focusing unit thereof is very long and an increased photographing magnification results in a long movement distance of the focusing unit. This has led to the disadvantage that the burden of an auto focus driving motor becomes great and a mechanism for focusing becomes bulky.